1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to radio frequency identification (“RFID”) technology. More particularly, the present invention relates to networks that include RFID devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
There are many products in commerce that can spoil and/or that are potentially dangerous. It is well known, for example, that certain food products can cause illness when consumed after their expiration date. Many products, such as batteries and medicines, lose their effectiveness after a certain period of time.
Some products are unhealthy only for certain individuals, because of allergies that these individuals have. For example, certain fibers and chemicals can cause some individuals to break out in a rash or cause respiratory problems. Food allergies can cause reactions that range from mild discomfort to a gruesome death.
Moreover, some products become dangerous when combined with other products. For example, if ammonia and bleach are combined, the resulting chemical reaction will cause toxic chlorine gas to be released. It is not uncommon for certain types of medication, which have no significant side effects when taken alone, to cause serious illness or death when taken in combination with other medicines. This may happen, for example, when a person has changed doctors or is seeing more than one doctor for different ailments.
Therefore, it would be advantageous to provide methods and devices that can detect and respond to spoilage and/or dangerous combinations of products. It would be particularly helpful if such methods and devices could take into account the allergies or other sensitivities of individual consumers.